


There's blood in the Water

by twolookattwo



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twolookattwo/pseuds/twolookattwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy has been having nightmares; that is until a mission gone horribly wrong makes him think maybe they are more then mere nightmares. McCoy will be confronted with the question: what will a man do to live? Would he die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this awhile a go and I still haven't finished it, but I figure posting it somewhere else might inspire me to pick it up again. This is unbetaed so if that's something your interested in let me know. As usual constructive criticism is my preferred method of response. No pressure to comment, though, most people don't.

_His lungs are on fire. He moves around the many corpses that line the halls. The smell of blood and fear are in the air. Blood drips from his fingertips and run in rivulets down his face. A terrible rage builds up inside of him._ I’ll kill them all… all to find her.

 _A woman’s voice calls out softly,_ John…

\--------

McCoy starts awake. He’s covered in sweat, there are small tremors coursing through his body. He wipes the sweat from his face, sitting up he says in a shaky voice, “lights fifteen percent.” The lights come up with a soft beep. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and plants his feet on the floor. He glances over at the chronometer on his nightstand it is 0533, his shift doesn’t start for another two and half hours. McCoy sighs and stands up; he might as well start his day, he won’t get any more sleep. He walks into the restroom and looks at himself in the mirror. His face is drawn and there are bags under his eyes. McCoy runs his hand up his cheek and back through his hair; he’s in serious need of a haircut and a shave. He frowns at his reflection, “you look terrible old man.” He turns away from the mirror and steps into the shower.

McCoy has had bad dreams as long as he can remember. Everyone has the occasional bad dream, maybe he has a few more then the average, but nothing he’s ever been truly concerned about.

That is until after what has become known as the Nero incident. It seems that lately he has dreams almost every night, intense, frightening dreams. They were full of blood and screams. Upon waking he never really remembered what he dreamed, just the pain and fear lingered. He hasn’t had a decent night’s sleep in almost a month  

McCoy turns off the shower and starts the business of shaving and at lest attempting to look professional.

\---------

McCoy walks into sickbay an hour and half early. Nurse chapel looks up from a chart and frowns, “your early again doctor.”

McCoy looks at her as he walks into his office, “yup, thought I’d get a head start on some paper work.” He sits down at his desk.

Christine gets up and follows him into his office before he can shut the door; he had taken to doing that lately. It worried her.  She sits down across from him and tries to catch his eye as he shuffles PADDs around on his desk. She is unsuccessful so she ends up voicing her concerns to the top of his head. “Sir this is the third time this week that you’ve been early for a shift and Dr. M’Benga has told me that you have been picking up extra ones too.”

McCoy sighs, “look, there’s a lot of work to do around here, for me. I’ve never been a CMO before and I’m still trying to figure out just how I want to run my sickbay.”

Christine nods her head, “I understand, but you’re not going to help anyone if you run yourself into the ground. You can’t do everything yourself, let the rest of the staff help; that  _is_ what we’re here for.” She follows up the last comment with a smile and a pat to McCoy’s hand.

He looks up at her and gives a small smile in return. “I’ll try to keep that in mind. Now get out, I have work to do.”

Christine’s smile grows a little around the edges before she puts on her nurses face and gives McCoy a curt nod, “of course doctor.” She gets up and walks out of the office.

McCoy watches her leave and when the doors close behind her he leans back in his chair and pinches his eyes.  He hadn’t lied, he really was still trying to work out how everything was going to run around here, but the truth of the matter is he had finished most of the paper work days ago. All he had left were the day to day things that always required filling out.  His staff is starting to notice the long hours, he’d have to be careful that they didn’t find out about the nightmares and try to “help”. From now on if he couldn’t sleep he’d have to find something else to do besides work. McCoy frowned at this thought; he’s never been very good at that.

\----------

 _A deep growl comes from his left swiftly followed by a heavy body landing on him, its weight dragging him down to the ground. It’s dark; he can’t see what it is. He brings his hand up slowly and places it on the body over him; it’s cold and covered with something sticky. The smell radiating of it causes him to gag. The pain is indescribable as the thing sinks its teeth into his neck. He feels his own blood splash against his face and then run hotly down his back._

 __

 _He screams._

 _\----------_

The scream on McCoy’s lips dies off as he shoots up in bed panting. His heart is drumming against his ribcage, body trembling with excess adrenaline. His hair is plastered to his skull with sweat. McCoy takes a deep breath and glances over at his chronometer, it’s 0416.  He had ended his shift early so his colleagues would be less suspicious; also he’d hoped to get some extra sleep in. McCoy had had a hard time getting to sleep at first, but after a few shots of whiskey he’d gone to sleep pretty quick; still he had only managed a measly four hours of sleep.  McCoy heaved a heavy sigh and rose from his bed. He walked over to his drawers and pulled out a loose pair of track pants and a t-shirt. If he wasn’t going to get anymore sleep and he couldn’t go in to work he’d go for a run around the ship.

McCoy’s lungs burn pleasantly as he is lost in the rhythmic beat of his heart and his feet hitting the cold, metal floor. He had never really seen the appeal in exercise until now. Running like this allowed him to clear his mind and just concentrate on the feel of his body’s fluid movements as he cut easily through the air.

That last dream had been subtly worse than the others with McCoy having more of an impression of it. There had been something big and angry. Then there had been pain, intense and hot. As if on cue his thigh begins to burn, followed by a firm grip on his shoulder.

McCoy bites back a cry and spins around dislodging the hand on his shoulder, releasing air in hard pants. The hand belongs to none other than his best friend James T. Kirk. Kirk holds up his hands in front of him as if he’s scared that McCoy would take off or take a swing at him.

Kirk's eyes grow large at the savage, frightened look on McCoy’s face, “whoa, easy Bones it’s just me!”

McCoy relaxes a bit at the sight of his friend, he pants out, “Jesus Jim, you almost gave me a heart attack!

Kirk gives McCoy a strange look, “I was calling out to you, and you ran right past me like I wasn’t even there. You okay Bones?”  

McCoy rolls his eyes at this, “I’m fine Jim, you just came out of nowhere and scared me is all. What d’ya want?”

Kirk ignores the caustic reply, “what are you doing?

McCoy raises an eyebrow and gestures at his attire, “what does it look like I’m doing.”

Kirk scratches the side of his face, giving McCoy a quizzical look, “you never used to run. When did you start running?”

McCoy sighs at that, “does it matter? Not everyone works out by carrying around a massive ego.”

Kirk laughs lightly at that grabbing his chest, “ouch Bones, that really hurts.”

McCoy shakes his head, turning to resume his run, “if you don’t have anything you need—

 Kirk changes to his Captain voice, “you don’t look so good bones. You been sleeping?”

McCoy keeps his back to Kirk, “what makes you say that?”

“Come on Bones, I’ve seen you pull enough all nighters to know when you’re not sleeping, plus, you look like shit.”

This earns Kirk a snort of laughter. McCoy turns back around, “Thanks, you look great too.”

Kirk’s eyes shine a twilight blue as he looks at Bones imploringly, “I’m serious Bones, you’re not sleeping. What’s wrong? Is there anything I can do?”

McCoy sees that his friend is genuinely worried, his face softens, “it’s really nothing Jim, I’m just having a bit of insomnia.”

That’s all?

That’s all.

Kirk gives him a skeptical look, “why don’t you take a sedative before bed then?”

McCoy once again rolls his eyes, “what if there’s an emergency and I need to wake up?”

Kirk shrugs, “well what are you going to do? You have to sleep.”

McCoy rubs at his face, “I know; I’ll be fine. It’s only temporary.”

Kirk didn’t look convinced but decided to let it go for now, “you know you can come to me if you need to, right?”

McCoy smiles at Kirk; replying softly, “yea I know.”

Kirk smiles brightly, “as you were Doctor.”

McCoy raises one eyebrow, putting all the sarcasm he can muster into one word, “Captain.” He turns on his heel and sprints away without glancing back.

 McCoy finishes his run before he runs across anymore of the crew he knows spots him. He returns to his quarters and takes a long shower. By the time he is finished he is famished and decides to grab breakfast in the mess hall. He grabs his PADD with a case study that he finds riveting.

 

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

There is a loud clatter in front of McCoy startling him. He looks up from the PADD he’s been reading. Jim has dropped his tray down on the table and is sitting down across from McCoy. “Hey’ ya bones.” 

McCoy glares at the food piled on Jim’s tray, bacon, eggs, pancakes and a large cup of coffee, “are you seriously going to eat all that?”

Jim smiles at him and winks, “sometimes a man can work up an appetite.”

McCoy snorts at that, “from what sleeping? All I know is that if you keep eating like that it won’t be long till you’re on my operating table needing a triple bypass.”

Jim waves away McCoy’s statements like they were annoying files, biting into his food with a look of bliss on his face, “you’re worse than a mother and a wife combined.”

McCoy ignores this and begins to poke at his now cold oatmeal, “say what you will, but don’t ask for my help when your ass’s too big for your chair.”

Kirk chokes on the sip of coffee he just took and laughed, “I know a few people who would pay to see that.”

“I believe I would be one of those people,” Spock takes the seat next to Jim. 

McCoy actually laughs at that, but says nothing. McCoy looks back at his oatmeal and then over at Jim’s tray. He reaches over and liberates a piece of bacon and wraps it in a pancake. “Hey, that’s mine”

“You don’t need it,” replies McCoy around a mouth full of food. Jim heaves a long suffering sigh but says nothing else as they lapse into a comfortable silence. 

After finishing his meal, with McCoy’s help, Jim wipes his mouth, “I received a communiqué from Starfleet last night we’ve got a new mission.”

McCoy raises and eyebrow at this, “what’s the mission?” 

Jim shakes his head, “not here, those involved will be briefed at 1400 hours. McCoy gives Jim a sharp look at that. There had never been a mission from Starfleet that they couldn’t discuss in public before.

McCoy sighs and stands up, “alright, I’ll see ya then.” He picks up his half eaten oatmeal and throws it into the recycler. He has work to do anyway. He walks out of the mess making a beeline for sickbay. 

\----------

McCoy wipes sweat from his brow as he sighs in relief. There had been a small explosion in one of the research labs a few hours ago. Thankfully no one had died and there were only a few severe wounds, but it was enough to keep him busy for most of the day. He was glad for the distraction and the exertion. With any luck he would be able to pull off a dreamless sleep tonight. He sighs at this thought and begins to clean up the medical supplies that he had been using.

 _A dark bloody hand gripped his arm. The strength in that hand grew weaker all the while his desperation grew stronger. He had to save him._

He hisses out a breath as the sharp pain shoots through his thumb. He looks down at his left hand as warm blood trickles down to splash noisily on the metal table. He had accidently activated a lazar scalpel. He stares silently for a while watching, mesmerized by the sight of his own blood. He slowly comes to his senses and grabs some gauze and wraps it tightly around his bloody finger, cursing quietly. He deactivates the lazar and moves off to find a dermal regenerator to heal his wound. 

\----------

McCoy absently scratches the new skin that covers the cut on his thumb as he walks down the corridors towards conference room 5 on C deck. He hates how the new skin always itches; all this technology and scientists can’t find a way to suppress the itchiness of healing tissue. At that thought he comes to the doors to the conference room, they open silently for him. 

This conference room afforded those in it with a view of the stars rushing by, as the far wall was made completely out of a transparent metal. McCoy smirks to himself, leave it to Jim to pick the conference room with the best view. McCoy takes his seat and the meeting starts as he is the last to arrive. The meeting is comprised of Jim, Spock, Uhura, an engineer who he thinks is named Lt. Wolfe and an intelligence officer he has never met before, but has seen on the enterprise since they docked to resupply last week. She is a tall blonde with a severe face and sharp blue eyes. Jim stands and walks over to the interface wall then turns to the room with a smile that does not reach his eyes.

“Alright guys, I’d like to start off by saying that this mission is listed as top secret which is why were having this conversation in this room and not in the mess over coffee. This mission is not to be discussed outside this room or its current occupants.”

Jim gestures at the unknown intelligence officer, “this is Lt. Evershed, she will be joining us for this mission.” Evershed smiles at everyone at the table. 

Jim steps to the side and begin interacting with the wall interface. “Now, the mission is codenamed Sugarhorse. Sugarhorse is a massive federation wide intelligence operation. Since the destruction of Vulcan the federation has been working to consolidate its resources in an attempted to negate the serious and tragic losses we’ve suffered. During the course of this it has come to the attention of the higher ups that there are a number of leaks and security breaches in our intelligence network. The purpose of Sugarhorse is to locate and eliminate all intelligence leaks and security breaches. The mission we are undertaking tomorrow at 0900 ship’s time is only a small fraction of Sugarhorse." 

Jim turns to Spock who rises gracefully and seamlessly picks up where Jim left off; “Our mission is to head to the federation colony on the planet Delphi in the Luranga system. By all appearances this will look like a typical supply drop and repair mission. All repairs will be handled according to demand and schedule as usual. This rotation will be handled by Lt. Wolfe’s team.” Spock turns to Wolfe, “you will operate business as usual, however, be aware of what is going on around you, if you notice any suspicious behavior have your team record it on the encrypted PADD’s they will be using for this mission. Lt. Wolfe you will have the extra task of downloading all information from the colonies’ main computer that was recorded in the past 3.5 months. You must, of course, leave no trace that you have copied this information.”

Wolfe looks up at Spock, “I can create a routine beforehand that will erase the last person to access the files. It will trail behind me as I download the files; it will save me having to do it manually.

Spock nods, “do it.”

 Spock turns to McCoy, “Doctor McCoy you will be in charge of the delivery of the medical supplies as usual. As with Lt. Wolfe if you see anything unusual record it on the encrypted PADD’s; your part of the mission is minimal.”

McCoy frowns at Spock’s statement and give Spock a stormy look. Spock seems to take no notice of this and continues to address the room; “While the supply drop operates as scheduled the Captain, Lt. Evershed and I will rendezvous with a federation informant who claims to have important information regarding the Sugarhorse operation." 

 Lt. Evershed rises, “the informant, codename Thumper will rendezvous with us at a as of yet undisclosed location. Thumper will transmit the location upon our arrival via an encrypted frequency.” Evershed turns to Uhura, “it will be your job Lt. to decrypt the frequency and relay it to us. You’ll have approximately one hour to do this.” Evershed smiles at Uhura, “I heard that you were the best so I don’t see you having a problem.”

 Uhura raises her chin with a determined look on her face, “I’ll do my best sir.”

Evershed nods, “I would expect nothing less.” Evershed turns back to the Captain.

Jim clears his throat, “well that about covers it; are there any questions?”

McCoy sits up from the slouch he had fallen into throughout the course of the brief, “What exactly are we supposed to tell our people when we hand them the encrypted PADD’s since we can’t tell them the truth?”

Spock turns to McCoy, “I have already composed a memo stating that we are testing out new prototype encrypted PADD’s for select away missions, however, it will be up to you and Lt. Wolfe as to what you will tell your teams to get them to give detailed information that you would not normally require.”

McCoy crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the table, “I don’t like lying to my staff and quite frankly this sneaking around, intelligence gathering stuff makes me uncomfortable.”

Jim’s voice is the one that answers him, “I know Bones, but it’s necessary to maintain ‘mission integrity’. Jim said the last as if surrounded by finger quotes. It was clear to McCoy that he didn’t like it either. 

McCoy sighs and stands up, “right well, if that’s all I apparently have a lot of work to do.”

Jim then turns to the room at large, “does anyone have any more questions?” when no one speaks up he dismisses everyone. They silently file out of the conference room.

\------------

The next morning finds McCoy in high spirits. He spent the remainder of his day going over supply lists with his team and preparing them to go dirt side. By the time he had finished he was barely able to make it to his bed before he was asleep. 

For the first time in weeks his sleep was untroubled. It was just one night, but it looked as if the dreams might be losing their hold.

He smiles to himself as his team moves around him hurrying to get everything ready to be loaded onto shuttles and transported to the surface. He can't even be bothered to growl at the fact that he has to take the transporter to the surface with the rest of his crew.

McCoy calls out to his team, “let’s get a move on people, we need to be dirt side in two hours.”

  
The colonies’ medical facilities, while by no means state of the art, were well maintained if under stocked. That was, however, what they are here for. Over to his left a young ensign drops a box. “Would you be careful! If this stuff gets broken it’s not like we can pop off to the corner store and get another!” the ensign stutteres an apology and scurries off to haul in the next crate. 

There is always a certain amount of chaos that pervades supply runs. Part of it stemmed from two different groups of people who have never worked together being forced to do just that. Next to him stands the CMO of the colonies’ medical facilities, Dr. Valdez. Dr. Valdez is a dark skinned, middle aged man of about 50. He greeted McCoy and his team warmly enough and been grateful for all the supplies they had delivered. 

Valdez motions towards a hallway, “If you’ll come this way Dr McCoy I will show you where we keep our backup equipment.” 

McCoy follows. 

He has been observing the comings and goings around him just as ordered, but he has found nothing that warrants mention. There are people bustling around, chatting and laughing; nothing to suggest that anything sinister is going on. 

Dr. Valdez leads him down a dimly lit corridor, “we try to conserve power by keeping light levels low in low traffic areas. 

McCoy nods, “that’s smart you never know what my hap- there is a sharp prick in the side of his neck and a hiss. 

McCoy knows that sound. A hypospray.

McCoy grabs his neck as his vision begins to blur and darken. Attempts to call out, but his mouth will not obey him, simply opening and closing uselessly.

Dr. Valdez speaks in quiet tones, “please Doctor remain calm, everything will be fine.” He catches McCoy as his legs give out.

The darkness swirls closed on McCoy’s vision and he knows nothing else for a time.


	3. Chapter 3

He wakes up all at once.  
  
It is cold and bright. He is seated in the center of the room in a hard metal chair, handcuffed to a hard metal table. He looks around him. There are no windows just four thick, stone walls and a heavy, metal door with a complicated looking lock.   
  
McCoy begins to tremble and yank at his restraints. Just then there are several loud clicks, the door opens. The hall on the other side is dark. A woman enters the room and sits down opposite McCoy. She is young and slim. She is dressed strikingly in all grey; even her heels shine a dark, smoky grey. She has dark hair that is pulled back into a tight bun. Her eyes are large and brown.  
  
She smiles at McCoy. It never reaches her eyes, “Dr. McCoy I’m so glad you’re awake. Is there anything I can get you, a glass of water perhaps?”  
  
“No I don’t want any fucking water! Where am I? Who are you? You can’t just go around drugging;” he lifts his hands, “and handcuffing federation officers!”  
  
The woman looks unperturbed by this outburst. McCoy absently thinks that she and Spock might get along.” Who I am is unimportant; as to why you’re here the answer is simple. I need you to tell me everything you know about a federation operation codenamed Blackpool.”   
McCoy looks at her, “so what, I just give you this information and you just let me go?  
  
“Precisely”  
  
McCoy laughs, “well that’s easy I’ve never heard of any blackpool. Now can I go?”  
  
Her eyes flash and the smile on her face turns into something a lot colder and darker, “now if you’re going to lie Dr. McCoy this is going to turn into something very unpleasant.”  
  
McCoy swallows, “look I’m not lying, I really don’t know anything.”  
  
The woman sighs “Dr. McCoy I’m only going to ask you one more time, than things get messy. What is operation Blackpool?”  
  
McCoy’s heart begins to race; his body begins to tremble again. His voice shakes, “look I swear I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about! Please believe me!”  
  
The woman stands up from the table, “very well Doctor, have it your way.” She walks toward the door and out of the room.   
  
He can hear her heels echo down the hall.   
  
A sick feeling comes to McCoy. He’s not an idiot; he knows what is coming next.  
  
Torture.  
  
He’d heard about it happing to officers just like anyone else in Starfleet; he just never imagined it would happen to him.   
  
He knows he’ll break; he’s no good at pain. It’s only a matter of time.   
  
He shakes his head. He needs to keep his wits about him. He keeps his eyes on the door.  
  
Jim’s out there somewhere. He doesn’t know how long he was out, but by now someone has to have noticed that he’s gone. He looks around him again. There is a good chance he’s still on planet Delphi. Even on the Enterprise there is a curtain feeling of motion that comes with being aboard a ship. The room he’s in looks to organic and is too still to be on any undocked ship.   
  
He can do this. He just has to hold out long enough for Jim to find him.  
  
The door opens.  
\--------------  
McCoy stiffens as three men walk into the room, “Wait, please don’t do this, don—,” His words are cut off by a black bag being placed over his head. His handcuffs are removed and he is hauled bodily out of his chair, his feet cause the chair to hit the floor with a loud clack. McCoy’s screams are muffled as he struggles against the two men holding him.   
  
McCoy can tell that he has been dragged out of the room because of the change in temperature; it’s decidedly warmer then the room was. McCoy does not enjoy the warmth. He tries to keep track of where he is being taken, but the route does not make since, it seems to be random.   
  
There is a tell tale sound of a door being opened. He is dragged into a room.  
  
“Strip him,” a cold male voice.   
  
McCoy lets out a string of profanity as many hands descend upon him, stripping him of every last piece of clothing. Bindings are placed around McCoy’s wrists, followed by a loud grinding sound. His arms are hauled over his head and he is lifted until his toes barely touch the floor. The same voice calls out, “Thank you gentlemen you may leave.” McCoy hears three pairs of feet file out and the door closing like a coffin led behind them.   
  
The bag is ripped from his head. McCoy blinks as the bright lights from overhead hit his eyes. He is in a room identical to the one he just left, save for the absence of table and chair and the addition of the rigging attached to the ceiling. He is hanging from a thick metal chain. The woman from before is in the room; with her is a young man, this time darned in all black. He too is attractive, but in a childish way, as if he has refused to grow past fifteen. He smiles as he walks towards McCoy.  
  
The breath stutters out of McCoy as he begins to panic, “Please don’t do this, I don’t know anything!”   
  
The man stops in front of him and lays a hand on his chest, “I’m afraid I don’t believe you.” The man balls up the fist on McCoy’s chest than lands a punch to his midsection, causing him to sway gently through the air.   
  
McCoy cries out at the impact. The man steps back and eyes McCoy, “you will give us the information that we want eventually.” He looks over his shoulder at the women, “my associate here hopes you last for a while.” He turns back to McCoy with that smile back on his face, “she likes to watch me work.” He delivers another punch to McCoy’s abdomen; “I personally couldn’t care less. My favorite part is not till the end; most people don’t last that long.”   
  
McCoy gasps, “I don’t know anything.” The next hit catches McCoy in the face breaking his nose.

\-------------- 

 

The sickening sound of fist connecting with flesh is defining.   
The sounds of the beating cease; replaced with the harsh pants of the man and soft screeching of the chain as McCoy sways gently back and forth.  
  
The man wipes the sweat from his forehead smearing blood in its place as he straightens to get a good look at his handy work.   
  
McCoy hangs there limply as if dead, only his pained, shallow breathing proof of life. His whole body is covered in bruises and small nicks that have already began to turn colors. A sluggish trail of blood oozes down his chin, slowly dripping onto his clavicles. McCoy could not see any of this, however, because both eyes have swollen shut.   
  
“Well that was a fun warm up; don’t you think? Now the real fun begins.” The man walks over to a table in the corner. Laid out on its cold steel surface are a number of sharp and wicked looking blades lined up neatly in rows. The man runs his fingers slowly over each one, like a lover, before he settles on one that resembles a 20th century earth scalpel. He turns back to McCoy. He walks over and gently places the scalpel against McCoy’s left pectoral. He smiles at McCoy, “Here we go.”  
  
A hand grabs his wrist, the women. “This isn’t all about your fun, brother, we really do need him capable of speech, she states matter of factly in cool tones.”  
  
He sighs and rolls his eyes, “yes, sister, I am well aware of this fact. As you can see his mouth is still quite functional.” At this he turns his face up to McCoy, “if you tell us what we wish to hear I will let you go.” He turns to his sister with a raised eyebrow, she simply nods and waits.  
  
McCoy struggles to speak through all the blood in the back of his throat; “I…I don’t… .” at which point the man bares his teeth and cleanly slices off McCoy’s left nipple. McCoy lets out a bloody scream as warm blood gushes down his chest.   
  
The man nods and waves his hand carelessly through the air, “I know, I know that hurt a great deal; lots of nerve endings in the human nipple, but not to worry the damage is negligible.” He then proceeds to make a small incision above McCoy’s bellybutton, “but why am I telling you this you are a doctor after all.” The man smacks himself lightly on the side of his head, “sometimes I can be a bit thick.” The man shoves his little finger into the incision; this causes McCoy to spasm and begin screaming again. “Ooh I can feel something. Tell me Doctor, what organ is it?”   
  
The pain is unimaginable.  
  
McCoy knows he has to get away or the pain will kill him. McCoy wants to shout at them everything and anything just to make the pain go away.  
  
Something is holding him back, making him swallow the words along with the bile rising in his throat.   
Things began to dim around the edges. He can still feel the man cutting into his flesh, but it somehow feels farther away, as if it were happening to someone else. McCoy is dimly aware that he is losing consciousness.   
  
In that moment fear washes over him like waves crashing over rocks. A deep fear he has never experienced in his life.   
  
Something is coming out of the darkness.   
  
The last thing McCoy hears is the man’s voice, “oh dear, I believe he is passing out.”  
  
\---------------  
John…  
  
The first thing McCoy realizes is that he's naked. His body is racked with shivers as he slowly sits up. His hands and legs slide through something slick and cool. The smell of copper is heavy in the air. McCoy would know that smell anywhere and he is suddenly glad that the darkness around him is so complete; he is terrified of what he might see. The terror swells in his chest. The silence here is as deep as the dark. The only sound is his heartbeat loud in his ears. McCoy can sense the wall behind him and he scoots through the wet till he can place his back against the solid surface. He draws his knees up against his chest and wraps his arms around him.   
  
He doesn’t know how long he has been alone in the dark when he hears the tell tale sound of boots running through halls and the shouts of men. He lifts his head from where it had been resting against his knees. There is a sudden and loud bang. The sound of the door opening is almost deafening after the unnatural silence that had become McCoy’s world.   
  
McCoy flattens himself against the wall and throws his arms over his head in defense as light floods the room followed by shouts.   
  
“We found him, he’s in here!”  
  
McCoy can feel them approach, body taught like steel cable. Then he hears a voice that sends relief flooding through his blood so fast that his body goes limp with it.  
  
“Bones, Thank God you’re alive!” hands pull his arms from over his head and then gently cradle his face.   
  
McCoy looks into Jim’s eyes and sees the worry warring with the relief. He throws his arms around Jim’s shoulders and buries his face in his neck, sobbing. He holds on tight. Jim doesn’t hesitate to return the embrace even though his friend is covered head to toe in human blood. They stay like that until the med team shows up and gently pries McCoy away from the captain. McCoy watches detached as his own medical staff descend on him, looking for possible injuries; Jim holding his hands. What they find is puzzling.  
  
M’Binga leans over toward the Captain with a frown on his face, “Captain he appears to be free of injuries.”   
  
Jim looks startled, “no injuries, then where’s all the blood coming from?”  
  
Spock steps up to stand behind Kirk, “look around you Captain.” At this McCoy looks around and promptly vomits. The floor, walls and ceiling are all covered in blood. There are body parts flung around the room as if they had been ripped apart by a wild dog.   
  
In the center of it all is the body of a young man stripped naked and hanging by his feet from the very same chain that had once held McCoy. It is impossible to tell who the person was as the body was badly damaged and covered in congealing blood. The face and hands had also been removed.   
  
Jim moves shielding McCoy, blocking his view of the carnage. His voice grows hard, “if he’s safe to move then let’s get him the fuck out of this hell hole!” Everyone scrambles to obey. McCoy is gently covered with a thermal blanket and placed on a portable biobed. Jim grabs one of his hands, “we can’t teleport out of here’ so we’re going to have to leave the complex to get to the ship. It’s bad Bones, real bad, so I want you to close your eyes. Don’t open them again till I say so, alright?” McCoy looks into Jim’s eyes.   
  
He’s safe; Jim came for him, saved him. McCoy squeezes his hand lightly, “sure kid, whatever you say.” Jim gives him a small, but genuine smile.   
  
McCoy closes his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting more of this... Still not done, but what the hell there's no harm in giving you guys a taste...

“Open your eyes.”

 

He opens his eyes to a brightly lit, sterile corridor; he had been in the hospital the whole time.  There are numerous security personal about who seem to be holding groups of hospital personal in custody. 

 

They stop.

 

Jim takes out his communicator, “Chekov two to beam directly to sickbay.”

 

When the white afterimages had finally dissipated, McCoy took in the sight of his sickbay in a state of controlled chaos. He was laying on a biobed with Jim standing next to him. His hands tightly clapped in McCoy’s. Nurse Chapel walked over and immediately began taking readings from McCoy’s bed.

 

Chapel frowns at the readings on the screens, “according to these readings Dr. McCoy has sustained no injuries, but that’s…” Christine cuts herself off as she looks at McCoy. McCoy has his eyes locked on his blood caked hands entwined with Jim’s; they’re shaking. McCoy looks up into Jim’s eyes. Jim smiles lightly, “I have to go back to the surface and start getting some answers; are you going to be okay?”

 

McCoy’s gives himself a mental shake, “yeah, go I’ll be fine.”

 

Jim squeezes his hands, “are you sure?”

 

McCoy finds a weak smile from somewhere, “you have work to do, Captain; I suggest you go do it.”

 

Jim lets go of Bones’ hands, “I’ll be back to check on you as soon as I can.” Jim straightens and walks out the door giving orders as he goes.

 

Bones watches Kirk until the doors block him from view. Returning his attention to Chapel he begins to struggle off the biobed. Chapel lays a hand on his chest, “you shouldn’t move just yet Doctor…”

 

McCoy cuts her off with a growl, “you saw the readings I’m fine.” It was true all things considered he had never felt better. He throws his legs over the side of the bed, “now if you would kindly find me some scrubs I would really like to go to my quarters and wash this blood off.” Chapel shoots a helpless look at one of the junior doctors who just shrugs. If they couldn’t come up with a medical reason to hold him he was free to leave. Chapel nods at McCoy and moves to get him the scrubs. She returns and turns on the privacy screen on her way out.  McCoy dresses quickly eager to get to the privacy of his own quarters.

 

 

\--------

 

 

McCoy walks into his room and wastes no time pulling off his clothes and climbing into the shower. He set it to water and begins scrubbing at his skin in an effort to get the blood off.

 

He scrubs his hair and freezes as something squishes between his fingers. He lifts his hand out of his hair, something thick and pink clings to his middle fingers. It was something any doctor would recognize, human skin. McCoy flicks his wrist; the skin hits the opposite wall of the shower and sticks. McCoy backs up until his back hits the wall and he slowly slides down drawing his knees up to his chest, hands outstretched, eyes locked on the pink skin stuck to the wall. His face crumbles and he begins to laugh. The laugh quickly leaves McCoy’s control, becoming hysterical.

 

**(You’re losing it)**

 

The laugh comes to a strangled stop. No, he was not going to give in. He was going to pull himself together and get through this. He pulled himself off the ground with one fluid motion. He pulls the skin off the wall and throws it into the garbage hatch. He quickly finishes his shower. He steps out of the shower dripping wet and pauses in front of the mirror; he runs a stunned hand down his face.

_The sickening crack of a broken nose, hot blood flowing down his chin._

His hand continues a stuttered path down his chest.

 

_The feel of blood pooling under his flesh as he bruises from the strikes. The cold sting of the tiny cuts that seem to cover every inch of skin. The burning pain as his nipple is sliced cleanly off.  The unbearable feel of fingers penetrating his flesh stroking his most vulnerable places._

McCoy begins to shake as he takes stock of the damage that should be but aren’t. His skin is flawless. If he didn’t know better he would say that it looks better than it did before, his softening muscles hardened and defined. He had lost consciousness at the end, perhaps fearing his death they had given him medical aide? McCoy takes in a shaky breath as he continues to look at his reflection. He can’t convince himself of that. If that was the case there would be the unmistakable tingle of the osteo-generator, the intense itch of newly generated skin.     

 

 McCoy’s still slightly damp as he pulls on a shirt and loose pants. He walks barefoot around his room, his eyes seeing nothing. His mind keeps replaying the events that happened, trying to decipher what took place.

 

He had been drugged, kidnapped and beaten, for what? The lady had been asking about something called blackpool. Even now it didn’t make any sense. If anything he expected to be questioned about sugerhorse, but not a word about it. Then there was the important, and the most terrifying question of all; what had happened after he had blacked out?

 

McCoy sits down heavily on his bed, his fists clenching tight. Try as he might he can’t recall what has happened. It was clear that whatever happened had killed everyone in the room except him; him it released. Of course that begged the question why? Why kill the others and let him go? McCoy grits his teeth, why was this happening to him; what had he done to deserve this? On that self pitying note McCoy’s door chirps indicating that someone wished to enter. McCoy stiffens, “yea come in!”

 

The door opens; it’s Spock. Spock takes quick stock of the room as he walks in at a measured pace. He comes to rest directly in front of McCoy, “I was expecting you to still be in sickbay,” he says by way of a greeting. McCoy notices that Spock stands at a sufficient distance so that he barley has to move his head to look up, efficient. 

 

McCoy lets out a sigh, “I wasn’t injured, so they had to let me go.”

 

Spock raises an eyebrow, “yes you have sustained no physical injury.” He leaves his thoughts on the psychological injury to be implied.

 

McCoy tenses farther, “not that it’s not nice to see you and all, but why are you here?”

Spock chooses to ignore the majority of the words and focuses instead on the question, “the Captain asked if I would check on you after my debriefing with command.”

 

McCoy looks down at his hands and swallows thickly, “and what did you tell command?”

 

“I am unable to say, it has been deemed classified and you do not have authorization,” the last is said in soft tones.

 

McCoy bristles at this, “damn it Spock, what the hell happened down there!?” Spock opens his mouth to speak. McCoy cuts him off, stalking forward he shoves a finger in his face, “and don’t you fucking tell me it’s classified! You weren’t there! You don’t know what…” McCoy realizes he’s shaking again; he puts some distance between him and Spock and concentrates on getting his breathing under control.

 

Spock starts in his damnably calm tones, “I was merely going to suggest that we put off the discussion until later, perhaps when the Captain is back aboard.”

 

McCoy sits back down on his bed and lets out a raspy breath, “Spock I don’t think I can wait that long.” He looks up at Spock at this, his eyes imploring”

 

Spock looks evenly back into his eyes for a long moment, as if he is searching for something. McCoy does his best to hold the piercing stare afraid of what Spock might see. Spock breaks his gaze; he turns around and retrieves one of the chairs occupying the room and sits down across form McCoy. “Very well I will tell you what I know.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is taking longer then I could have possibly imagined to work on...so yeah... I just wanted to assure whoever is reading this that I'm still working on it. Thanks for the comments. They give me the will to keep going even though I have no idea how this is going to end. Also, feel free to leave constructive crit. I won't know how to improve in the future without it.

On retrospect it was quite obvious where Thumper would choose to meet. Looking around him he had to agree that it was a logical choice. The colony on Delphi was enjoying a three day long festival in celebration of the colonies’ twenty year anniversary. All around are colorful decorations. Children are running around after being allowed far too many sweets and adults laugh and smile. People are queuing up in long lines to take part in the many games and rides available.  Spock raises an eyebrow as he takes in the festivities.  Kirk was standing next to him with a wide smile, “this is great! Too bad we’re here for work.” Spock decides not to comment. They are all dressed in civvies to better blend into the crowed. Much to Spocks’ dismay the Captain insisted that he forgo the more austere Vulcan dress and wear some earth fashions, “for crying out loud it’s a festival Spock, not some stick in the mud general’s dinner party!” Spock didn’t bother to point out that mud covered sticks have no place at formal dinner parties. So Spock stands in the bright sunlight in a long sleeved shirt and denim pants. He readjusts the Sunglasses over his eyes and looks into the crowed.

 

Lt. Evershed is dressed in a flowing sundress with a small purse dangling off her right shoulder.  She squints through the crowed, “it’s about time; Thumper should be here any minute.”

 

 

 

 He spots a man seated at a table watching them under the cover of a PADD. The man is dressed in a white suit with a hat pulled low over his eyes.  Spock leans over to Jim, “Captain there is a man watching us from the left.” Jim turns to look and finds the table unoccupied. A few feet away a white pant leg disappears around a corner.   

He smiles at this, “that’s our signal, come on.” They move off to follow the man down the alley. The man is standing at the far end of the alley leaning against the wall, waiting for them.

 

They approach slowly. Lt. Evershead takes point. With Kirk and Spock flanking her left and right. “Thumper, I’m Lt-.”

 

The man throws up a hand, “no, no names. You were supposed to come alone”

 

Evershed gives an icy smile, “come on you knew I wouldn’t and don’t think I missed your back up.” She turns and waves up at a building then quickly turns back to Thumper.

Kirk and Spock tense, they hadn’t seen anyone. Spock reaches for his phaser, “sniper!”

 

 Evershed says over her shoulder, “it’s all right; this is just the way these things go.”

 

Thumper smiles at this and slowly reaches into his jacket and slowly pulls out a data solid and tosses it to Evershed, “these are some names and locations that your superiors might find interesting.”

 

Evershed frowns at the data solid, “this is it? You asked for a face to face for something that could be encrypted and transmitted to the ship?”

 

Thumper shakes his head, “do you know why I picked this colony to have our meeting?”

 

Evershed blinks slowly with an air of boredom, “I haven’t time for games. Is there something significant about this colony that you wish to share?”

 

Thumper loses his smile and looks directly at Evershed, “I came here like I came to most places; I followed the credits. Only when I got here I made a startling realization.”  Thumper gestures to the colony around him; “this place is a dead end.”

 

Evershed crosses her arms over her chest, “I don’t understand.”

 

Thumper takes his hat off his head and runs his hand through his thick, black locks, “look the information that you would expect comes in, troop movements and things like that, but nothing comes out no credit, no information. This place is a black hole. For some reason someone wants classified information about the federation, but so far have done nothing with it.”

Kirk and Spock exchange looks. Kirk steps forward with an unfriendly smile, “you knew that we would put the colony under surveillance.”

 

Thumper shrugs, “the Federation has more resources then one lone spook.”

 

Evershead reaches into her purse and pulls out a credit chip and tosses it to Thumper, “the amount we agreed on.”

 

Thumper takes the credit chip and places it in his jacket pocket. He tips his hat, “gentlemen, lady, it’s been an unmitigated pleasure.” Just then there is a shout from behind Spock. They all turn at the noise ready to act. A little girl is crying as an adult comforts her, her balloon is a mess of rubber at her feet. When they turned back around Thumper is gone.

 

 

* * *

 

Evershed teleports directly back to the ship while Spock and Kirk continue to walk around the colony in an attempt to get the lay of the land; when a call comes in on Jim’s communicator from Uhura. There is a worrying note of urgency in her voice, “Captain we have a problem.”

 

Jim sighs and picks up his communicator, “Yea Lieutenant what is it?”

 

“We’ve lost contact with Dr. McCoy.”

 

Jim stops, “what do you mean you lost contact?”

 

Uhura takes a breath, “I mean that no one has seen or heard from him in over an hour. He’s not answering his communicator and his life signs detector is no longer giving off a signal.”

 

Jim curses at this and sprints to a less populated area with Spock right on his heels, “Uhura scan every frequency; see if he’s trying to get through on one of those.” Before she can respond he is already switching frequencies, “Scotty two to beam directly to the bridge.” Scotty responds with an ‘aye Captain’.

 

As soon as the blinding light clears from his eyes Kirk begins yelling out questions, “Uhura you finding anything on the frequency sweep?”

 

Uhura shakes her head even though Kirk isn’t looking at her, “Negative Captain, I’ve tried the public, private and military frequencies, nothing.”

 

“Uhura I want everyone put on alert. No one is to go anywhere alone. Tell them to finish up their assignments quickly and report back to the ship.” He makes as if to turn, “oh and tell everyone to keep their mouths shut if someone took Bones I don’t want them to know we’re on to them.”

 

“Yes Captain,”

 

Jim turns to Spock, “Bones was last seen at the hospital can you hack their surveillance system?”

 

Spock walks over to an unoccupied station and after a moment shakes his head, “negative Captain, this colony has no surveillance system. The colony was founded to escape what they believed was an excessive amount of surveillance.”

 

Jim huffs, “just great, normally I’m all for privacy, but right now I wish this was a military station where every corridor is covered.”   

 

Spock walks over to Chekov, “Ensign pull up all the space craft that have left since the Doctor lost contact.”

 

Chekov quickly begins sifting through the information, “I have it Commander.”

 

Jim calls over his shoulder, “throw it up on the main screen.”

 

Chekov complies and begins to explain the information; “only two ships have left orbit since Doctor McCoy went missing. The first is _USS Stalwart_ -“

 

 “I doubt he was taken by another federation ship”

 

Chekov continues, “-the second is the _Bruja_ it is commercial freighter registered to the Rentari Corporation.”

 

Jim pauses, mind deep in thought, “Chekov get all the information you can on the Rentari Corporation.

 

“Aye Captain.”

 

Spock looks up at Jim, “Captain if we leave now at warp two we could easily over take the _Bruja_.”

 

Jim doesn’t respond, instead he turns to Uhura, “Find out where Lt. Evershed is and ask her to report to the bridge.”

 

“Yes Captain.”

 

“Captain it appears that the Rentari Corporation is a…what do you call…ah yes a shell company! I am following trail to see who really owns it.”

 

Jim frowns at this, “good, keep looking”

 

The doors to the bridge open and Lt. Evershead steps out now back in uniform. “Captain you wanted to see me?”

 

Jim turns to her, “I’ve lost contact with my CMO.”

 

Evershed’s hand twitch as she crosses them under her breasts, “That’s unfortunate, what can I do to help?”

 

Before Jim can answer Chekov calls out, “Captain!”

 

“What is it Ensign,” Jim moves over to Chekov and Spock.

 

“Well it appears...I mean it’s Possible...”

 

Spock cuts through his babble, “it appears that the _Bruja_ , through various shell companies, belongs to the Orion Syndicate.”

 

Jim’s blood runs cold, “Shit!” He hadn’t run into the Orion Syndicate yet as captain of a starship, but he had heard about them. They were the worst kind of trouble. They would do just about anything if the Credits were good. He didn’t want to think what they would do if they got their hands on a Starfleet officer.

 

Spock stands up and looks straight into Kirk’s eyes, “Jim, we can still overtake them if we leave now.”

 

Jim prepares to give the order until he catches a glimpse of Evershed out of the corner of his eye. Something was off about this. He turns to Evershed; “have you had a chance to look at the data solid that Thumper gave to you?”

 

Evershed give him a sharp look, “a bit.”

 

Kirk asks in a quiet tone that does not bode well, “anything interesting.”

 

“You know I can’t tell you that. It’s classified. Wait…you think this has something to do with your missing officer?”

 

Spock steps up, “Captain if we do not leave soon we may not be able to stop the _Bruja_.”

 

Jim turns to Spock, “we show up for a covert mission and McCoy goes missing; don’t tell me that’s a coincidence.”

 

Spock tilts his head in acknowledgment, “unlikely, but neither is a ship belonging to the Orion Syndicate leaving within minutes of Doctor McCoy’s disappearance.”

 

Jim turns around and looks at the main view screen with unseeing eyes. He was at a crossroads. This is one of the scenarios that captains loathe to face. If he follows the ship and McCoy is still here there is no telling what could happen, but if he stayed then he could be leaving Bones to possible torture and death and this is all assuming that he isn’t dead already. “Aww bones what have you gotten yourself into now?”

 

He turns to Spock, “we stay, my gut tells me that McCoy is still on this planet somewhere.”

 

Jim turns to Chekov, “I want you to run every possible scan on this planet. If there is so much as a rock where it shouldn’t be I want to know about it.”

 

He turns to Evershed, “my ready room now.” He motions for Spock to follow.

 

 

 

* * *

 

   

As soon as the doors close behind Lt. Evershed Jim turns on her, “you said that you wanted to help-”

 

Evershed throws up her hands, “look I’m sorry about your friend, but this is a matter of Federation security I cannot give you the information on that chip!”

 

Jim settles, “I don’t want your damn chip! I want you to contact your asset Thumper.”

 

Evershed looks at him with wide eyes; “are you out of your mind; do you really think I’m going to hand over a valuable asset?!”

 

Spock speaks with warning, “Captain.”

 

Jim takes a deep breath, “I don’t want your damn asset; I just want you to set up another meeting with him. Look, we’re searching blind here. Do you know the number of possible hits we’re going to get once all the scanning is done? Thumper might know where the best places are to look. He brought us here hoping that are presence here might shake something loose and now my officer is missing!”

 

Evershed looks into Jim’s eyes and she knows he will not take no for an answer, “alright, I’ll try, but there is no guarantee that he’ll agree or that he’ll even show.” She straightens up and walks toward the door, “I’ll make the arrangements.”

 

Once she is out the door Spock rounds on Jim; “that was not wise, she could report you to command for this.”

 

“I don’t care! It’s Bones out there Spock! I have to save him.”

 

Spock would never so forget himself as to frown, but his lips tighten, “I…understand. I will go help Chekov with the scans.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Spock leaves he sinks down into his chair and puts his head in his hands. If anything happened to Bones he doesn’t know what he’ll do. Bones is his best friend and-.

 

“Captain?”  Uhura.

 

Jim pinches his eyes and taps the console, “yeah Lieutenant?”

 

“Sir all the away teams have been accounted for and are in the process of being beamed back to the ship.”

 

Jim lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, “good tell them to stand by for further instructions”

 

“Yes Captain”

 

Jim gets up from his chair and makes his way back onto the bridge. He has to find Bones.

Evershed walks on to the bridge to where Kirk is bent over Chekov’s shoulder. They seemed in the middle of a quiet debate. “No, that’s not good enough! We have to narrow it down more. It would take us weeks to search all of these!”

 

Chekov looks helplessly up at the Captain, “I understand that Captain, but without more information it would be negligent to eliminate any more locations.”

 

Jim looks up as Lt. Evershed stops to his left, “Please tell me you have gotten in contact with Thumper.”

 

Evershed nods, “He has agreed to meet with you at the same place in one hour.”

 

“An hour!”

 

“That’s the best I can do.” She stares directly into Jim’s eyes, “he also said he wants you to come alone.”

 

Jim turns away from Evershed, “fine.”

 

Spock’s head shoots up and he turns to Kirk, “Captain that is unwise-”

 

Kirk waves his hand, “I know what you’re going to say Spock-”

 

Spock cuts over him, “-then I will be accompanying you-“

 

Kirk raises his voice, “no! You will stay here and continue to find possible locations where McCoy is being held.

 

Spock stretches to his full height, “Ensign Chekov is quite capable of handling that. My time will be better served monitoring your meeting with Thumper.” His face still held the same serine blankness that it always had, but there was an edge to his voice that brooked no argument.

 

Kirk recognizes this and relents, “fine you can observe, but from a distance. I don’t want Thumper to spot you and run.”

 

Spock gives one sharp nod, “I’ll meet you in the transport room in ten minutes.”

 

Kirk looks out of the main view screen at the serine looking planet floating in space. Somewhere down there his best friend was being held by God knows who.

 

“Bones please be okay.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

      

 Kirk takes a seat at the table thumper had occupied a few hours ago and waits.  The merriment from earlier has died down. The streets are quieter as the celebrations move indoors and become more personal. The café is full of people who look desperate for a cup of caffeine so they can stay on their feet.

 

Spock takes up position across the street in an office building that has been closed down for the celebrations. He raises a pair of binoculars up to his eyes locking in on Jim.

 

 Spock presses the ear bud into the on position, “Captain can you read me?”

 

“Loud and clear mister Spock.”

 

Thumper sits down across from Jim. He is still dressed the same, all wide smiles and dark shades. “The Lieutenant almost sounded hurried when we spoke, so whatever this is it must be bad. What can I do for you Captain?”

 

Jim leans forward, “one of my officers has been taken and I need to find out where he is and who has him.”

 

Thumper sits back in his chair; smile gone. “I’m sorry to hear that. When and from where was he taken?”

 

“I’m not sure when he was taken; he was missed about two hours ago. He’d been supervising the supply unload for the medical center.”

 

Thumper looked away, “I can’t help you. I’m sorry.”

 

“Bullshit! My medical officer was taken at the same time we just happen to be meeting up with you!? I don’t think so.”

 

Thumper glances around checking that Kirk’s outburst didn’t attract too much attention. He pastes a smile on his face; “look I know how it looks, but I assure you that I had nothing to do with your missing officer.”

 

Kirk leans forward in a vain attempt to keep his voice down. “If that’s true than prove it! Tell me how to find my missing officer!”

 

Thumper takes off his glasses and looks at Jim with his blazing eyes and his jaw set in determination.

 

Thumper looks around the café. Kirk tenses as Thumper pulls out a data sheet. “You said he was in the medical center when he was taken?”

 

Kirk relaxes when he sees it’s just a PADD. “Yes.”

 

Thumper shakes his head, “There’s something fishy about that place.” He starts pulling up data on his PADD. This is the power consumption breakdown for the last two years notice anything?”

 

Kirk takes a look at the page, “no. Should I?”

 

Thumper sighs, “look at the amount of power being pulled by the medical center compared to the rest of the colony.”

 

Kirk shakes his head, “what?  It’s not much, I don’t see the problem.”

 

Thumper pokes the table, “that’s just it! It’s not pulling nearly enough power from the grid.”

 

“No, a facility that size servicing this colony—“

 

“Still should be pulling more power that it does. Trust me I did the math. The only explanation is that it’s pulling power from somewhere else.”

 

Kirk looks down at the PADD again, “there isn’t another power source listed for the hospital.”

 

“Yes! Why would a medical facility need an off the books power source?”

 

Kirk smiles at Thumper, “one that’s hiding something. A missing medical officer maybe?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Thumper gather’s his PADD and put’s his shades back on, “if your officer is still on this colony then there’s a good chance that he’s still in the medical center.”

 

Kirk stands up and prepares to return to the Enterprise, “Thank you thumper.”

 

Thumper smiles, “don’t thank me yet. There’s a chance I’m wrong.” Thumper lets the smile slide from his face. “Be careful Kirk. Whatever’s in that place is bad news. I can feel it.” Thumper turns and walks out of the café and disappears around the corner.

 

Kirk watches him go with a cold feeling in his heart.


End file.
